legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Valestein
CS3 = |-|CS2 = |-|CS1 = Sara Valestein is a major character in The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel tetralogy. She is the original Class VII’s homeroom teacher and battle instructor for the first two games of the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. She is the youngest person A-rank Bracer to achieve her rank, thus known by the alias “Purple Lightning”. She is a temporary playable character. Profile Appearance Sara appears as a strong beauty with her long fuschia hair tied up. In her regular days as a Bracer and after becoming homeroom teacher, Sara wears the same yellow cocktail dress and brown high thigh boots underneath and belted by a dark green overcoat. Upon resignation from Thors and returning to the Guild, Sara refreshes to a more outward fashion from her tie-up style into a long pony tail. From high thighs to regular boots, and her clothing's length and color scheme seems to be inverted from her old style. Personality She projects an aura of beauty and refinement during quiet moments, but once she gets some alcohol into her system, she turns into a completely different person in her private life. Character Bond Character Profile Biography= A former jaeger and the Northern Jaegers corps nicknamed the "purple Lightning". In one battle where she needed assistance, ColonelBeatrix (who later became head of Thors' infirmary) nursed her back to health and decided to quit the corps, restarting her life as a Bracer eventually becoming the youngest to make the Senior Ranks. Unfortunately, she was forced to switch jobs again where Erebonia's Guilds are shut down by the government due to the mounting pressure from Chancellor Giliath Osborne in the aftermath of a certain crisis. Through personal connections, she was later be scouted by a certain Debaucherous Prince and took his offer to become Class VII's instructor at Thors Military Academy's. Although she harbored discontentment for Osborne, his cronies and his reform policies for the developing unemployment, Sara took her job with ease where the class's curriculum functions the same as the guild. She took on the responsibility of leading the Class, especially Fie Claussell whom she discovered and became her guardian. After the Civil War and Class VII's graduation, she resigns from Thors to help rebuild the Empire's Guild network with Fie and Toval Randonneur. She assists Fie in her Bracer training, where the three work to deal with sounding unrest continuing within the Empire. |-|Game Notebook = - Cold Steel 2= }} Quotes ''Trails of Cold Steel'' ''Trails of Cold Steel II'' Trivia * Sara is the only Class VII associated character to not get a new attire for Trails of Cold Steel II. * Sara uses the old walking and running animations from Trails of Cold Steel while on the field. * She is self-conscious about her bust size and even starts to get uncomfortable about the subject of age. * She is infatuated with Laura's father, Victor S. Arseid. Laura and Rean cannot help but make fun of her sometimes for it. * Her bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel is titled "Hot for Teacher". * Her bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel II is titled "Worth the Wait". * Sara's last name is a reference to Valestein Castle, the second-to-last dungeon Adol must traverse in Ys III to save Dogi's childhood friend, Elena. Category:Female Characters Category:Trails Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Bracer Guild Members Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Thors Academy Staff Category:Dual Arms Wielders Category:Class VII Category:Party Members Category:Bracer Category:North Ambria Civilians